The present invention relates to a golf cart for carrying a golf bag with clubs and relates more specifically to a telescopic and folding frame assembly for a golf cart.
A known golf cart, as shown in FIG. 1, mainly has a frame member of rectangular configuration, two golf bag cradles mounted on the frame member at two opposite locating for carrying a golf bag with clubs, a bracket mounted on the frame member at a mid portion thereof to hold a pair of ground supporting wheels by two side beams, a frame bar having a front end terminated into a hand grip and a rear end hinged to a front end of the frame member by a hinge means, a locking plate pivotably mounted on the frame bar adjacent to its rear end for locking the frame bar to a front end of the frame member in the operative position, and a pair of links pivotably connected between the rear end of the frame bar and the side beams at mid portions thereof. The locking plate has two retaining notches on two opposite side walls thereof and an unitary hand plate. By turning the hand plate with the hand, the locking plate is alternatively moved into the locking position with the two side pegs on the frame member respectively retained in the retaining notches for permitting the frame bar to be locked in the operative position, or the unlocking position with the two side pegs on the frame member released from the retaining notches for permitting the frame bar to be collasped and closely attached to the frame member side by side. It is found that the locking plate may become loosely connected to the side pegs on the frame member after long use, causing a noise to be produce upon moving of the golf cart. Furthermore, it is difficult to lock the locking plate on the side pegs.
There is another structure of telescopic and collapsible golf cart disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,939, which is generally comprised of a longitudinal frame member including a first section, a second section and a third section terminating in a angle and telescopically receivable within a hollow inner space of the second section; a base frame pivotablly connected to the first section; a bracket secured to the first section; a pair of bag cradles secured to the first and second sections; a hinge means pivotablly and laterally interconnecting the first section to the second section; a link member pivotablly interconnecting the bracket to the hinge means; and second lock means for selectively locking the third section in a desired telescopic position with respect to the second section. In operation, the first section and the second section can be joined in aligned position through the engagement of male and female couplers and further locked in position by menas of a lock member of the hinge means. On the contrary, the arm of the lock member can be swung counterclockwise to release a catch frame out of a hook on the brakcet means, thereby permitting the second section to be swung counterclockwise into a position parallel to the first section. This operation procedure is complicated. Because this structure of telescopic and collapsible golf cart consists of a great number of parts, its assembly process is complicated, and its manufacturing cost is high. Still another disadvantage of this structure of a telescopic and collapsible golf cart is that most parts of the golf cart may rust away easily because they are made from iron or rigid metal materials.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a telescopic and folding frame assembly for a golf cart which can be conveniently folded up into the collapsed condition or set up into the operative condition. It is another object of the present invention to provide a telescopic and folding frame assembly for a golf cart which can be firmly locked in position to eliminate noises as the golf cart is moved. With these objects in view, the locking plate in the folding frame bar mounting structure according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention is pivotably mounted on the frame bar and retained by a spring and stopped from forward swinging by a stop plate. The locking plate has a back opening on a back wall thereof and a guide slope on a top wall thereof for guiding a front connecting rod on the frame member into or out Of a lock hole defined within the locking plate for permitting the front connecting rod of the frame member to be retained by the locking plate in the locking position or released from the locking plate. The back opening on the locking plate allows the locking plate to be turned backwards from the locking position to the unlocking position for permitting the front connecting rod of the frame member to be inserted into the lock hole of the locking plate or released therefrom.